Guerrier
by Strawberry1314
Summary: Chris Halliwell est mort avec sa mère. Chris Perry est né ce jour-là.


**NA : C'est le premier One-shot que j'écris ! J'ai eu l'idée sur un coup de tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'aime tellement Chris ! J'ai revue Charmed sur W9. Je regardais quand j'avais six ans^^**

 **Résumé : Chris Halliwell est mort avec sa mère. Chris Perry est né ce jour-là.**

Chris fixa le paysage devant lui du haut du Golden Gate Bridge. Malgré la vue rare, son esprit était ailleurs. Il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. Plus rien. Rejeté par sa propre famille. Chassé de la maison de son enfance. Celle qui conservait tous ses plus beaux souvenirs mais également les plus macabres. Comme la mort de sa mère amante. La seule qui l'ait soignée et aimée d'un amour inconditionnel que seul une mère possède. Elle l'a élevée seule alors que Léo était avec les Aînés ou à passé du temps père-fils avec Wyatt. Oubliant avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il avait un second fils qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention, ne serait-ce que sa présence à son anniversaire ou un « je t'aime mon fils » de temps en temps.

Mais c'est trop demander quand on n'est pas deux fois béni et que l'on n'est pas l'héritier du roi Arthur. Lui il était juste Chris. Le second en tout. Le moins puissant, le moins fort, le moins important. Pour tout le monde, Wyatt, passait avant lui. Sa mère passait avant lui. Le monde entier passait avant lui. Sauf pour sa mère. Elle a toujours traité son grand frère et lui-même de la même manière. Le même amour. La même attention.

Après chaque anniversaire manqué, soi-disant « oublié » par son père, sa mère le prenait dans ses bras pour essuyer ses larmes et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait, qu'il était sa « petite arachide » et que maman sera toujours là pour lui. Après ce genre d'attention, Wyatt le taquinait en l'appelant « fils à sa maman » à quoi il répondait « fils à papa ». Il a toujours trouvé ironique que son frère jalousait sa relation fusionnelle avec sa mère alors que lui enviant l'attention de son père.

Au fil des années, il avait pris la décision de consacrer son temps et son amour uniquement à son frère et à sa mère. Pourquoi vouloir l'amour d'un homme qui n'était jamais là et qui ne reconnaissait même pas son existence ? La douleur de la négligence de Léo disparaissait après chaque bon moment qu'il passait avec les personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux.

Mais quand on est un sorcier, on devrait s'attendre que tout bascule du jour au lendemain. À son quatorzième anniversaire, une attaque de démon lui a pris sa mère sous ses yeux choqués et les yeux coupables de son frère. Le sang sur ses mains et les yeux striés de larmes, il avait supplié son père de venir la soigner jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne puisse plus tenir.

Léo n'est jamais venu. Il aurait pu la soigner, mais il n'est jamais venu. Parce qu'il s'appelait Chris et pas Wyatt. Ses supplications tombaient dans les oreilles d'un sourd. À cause de lui sa mère est morte par sa faute. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour tuer ces démons et incapable de la guérir. Il l'a laissée mourir.

Ce jour-là, son monde s'est effondré. Ce jour-là, Chris Halliwell est mort et Chris Perry a pris sa place. Névrotique, manipulateur et froid, il a appris à survivre dans un monde cruel. Où son frère méprisa les valeurs de sa famille, n'hésitant aucunement à blesser son cadet pour parvenir à ses fins et gouverner le monde. Où son père méprisait son existence.

Sa seule raison de vivre était de sauver son frère. Pour le monde, pour sa mère, mais surtout pour lui. Car peu importe ce que Wyatt lui a fait, peu importe le nombre de fois où il l'a torturé pour qu'il se joigne à lui, il restait avant tout son grand frère. Celui qui l'a protégé depuis sa naissance. Il est prêt à mourir pour lui.

Finalement, il est retourné dans le passé. Où il est méprisé par ceux qui l'avaient aimés. Mais le pire de tout, il a été chassé par la seule personne qui pour qui il aurait tout donné. Piper n'était pas sa mère. Sa mère l'avait aimée tendrement. Piper le détestait pour avoir brisé son couple et oser prétendre que son précieux fils est la source de tous les maux. Sa tête lui répète que sa mère ne le déteste pas et ne l'a pas chassé parce qu'elle est morte, il y a huit ans. Son cœur lui dit que c'est la même âme et que cette Piper est la même que celle qu'il a toujours connue.

La main dans les cheveux, Chris se redressa. Son regard est glacial. Tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Il n'est pas l'a pour être sentimental. Il a une mission à accomplir. Il a toujours été seul à la fin. Il n'est plus le petit garçon frêle qui avait besoin de l'attention de son père, la protection de son frère et l'amour de sa mère. Il n'est plus Chris Halliwell.

Il est Chris Perry. Le chef de la Résistance et le second sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Il est un guerrier. Et les guerriers n'ont pas de sentiment.


End file.
